<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Brief Detour by distraughtlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974721">A Brief Detour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover'>distraughtlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Isaac Lahey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac decides that blowing off first period to fuck Derek is the best decision he’ll ever make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Brief Detour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac knew for sure he was going to be late for first period, yet nothing could make him care. </p>
<p>With his clothes scattered around Derek’s sumptuous master bedroom, Isaac felt like he was in heaven. </p>
<p>Situated in an accent chair close to the bed, Isaac sat naked as Derek remained seated in his lap equally nude as well. </p>
<p>Isaac had been surprised to receive a text from Derek asking to meet at the loft, especially since he had driven halfway to school already, but now he was completely grateful. </p>
<p>The bedroom was alive with the sounds of their heavy groans and grunts, with the wonderful noise of slick skin pressing together. </p>
<p>Isaac was enjoying the way Derek consistently moaned, eager to hear as much of it as possible. </p>
<p>“I didn’t realize you were this needy in the bedroom,” Isaac quipped. </p>
<p>That earned him a minor glare from Derek, but Isaac considered it a win, especially since Derek was bouncing non-stop on his dick. </p>
<p>Isaac grinned lustfully as Derek rode him ferociously. His hands held onto Derek’s waist, the skin of his companion warm and comforting. </p>
<p>“Looks like I’m not going anywhere for a while,” Isaac said casually with a teasing smirk on his face. </p>
<p>“I doubt that you care about being late to class,” Derek replied bluntly. </p>
<p>“Fair point,” Isaac relented. </p>
<p>There was nothing for Isaac to do now except enjoy the show that was currently happening. </p>
<p>Derek bounced powerfully in Isaac’s lap, impaling himself on Isaac’s sweet cock over and over. </p>
<p>“Fuck yeah, Derek, don’t stop,” Isaac grunted, thrusting upward slightly. </p>
<p>“I have no plans to.”</p>
<p>Reaching outward, Isaac spanked one of Derek’s globular ass cheeks. Then he teasingly pinched the skin and held on tightly, eager to hold Derek’s voluptuous backside. </p>
<p>While this was not Isaac’s first time having sex or anything, he could definitely say Derek was the best partner he’d ever had in bed. </p>
<p>Derek soon stopped his rhythm and rose up from Isaac’s lap. As Isaac moved to stand as well, Derek pressed a hand to his broad chest, keeping him in place.  </p>
<p>Then Derek turned around and lowered himself down. He reached back, held Isaac’s lengthy cock up, and easily slid back down it. </p>
<p>“Dude, you’re fucking killing me,” Isaac said, groaning happily. </p>
<p>“That’s weird, because your cock is giving me life,” Derek replied dryly, though meaning it in a teasing manner. </p>
<p>Isaac could not focus on anything but the overwhelming heat of Derek’s tight hole wrapped perfectly around his member. </p>
<p>Without even starting slowly, Derek went into a consistent rhythm of grinding his ass back and forth. He held onto Isaac’s knees for support, gripping them firmly. </p>
<p>Isaac was speechless as he watched Derek’s spectacularly huge ass bouncing up and down on his cock. </p>
<p>Bringing his hand out, Isaac smacked the fleshy skin of Derek’s ass cheek, then clawed softly at it, his fingertips sizzling from the utter warmth. </p>
<p>Then Isaac was caught off-guard when Derek began swiveling his ass around in a circle. He was enraptured at the sight, was at a loss for words from the feeling of Derek’s perfect heat traveling all over his cock. </p>
<p>Isaac instantly braced himself, fighting to maintain his control, but ultimately lost the battle. </p>
<p>With a loud groan Isaac came harshly, shooting his hips up into Derek and feeling entirely weightless for a moment. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Isaac eventually muttered after he finished, a little embarrassed that he came sooner than planned. </p>
<p>“Don’t be. It’s kind of hot that I made you lose control,” Derek said.</p>
<p>Then Derek leaned back completely against Isaac’s strong chest. While slowly rising up and down, Derek tugged on his cock, moaning repeatedly. </p>
<p>Before Isaac knew it, Derek came as well, arching up beautifully against him and emitting a loud, deep moan full of intense pleasure. </p>
<p>Once catching his breath, Derek rose up slowly until Isaac’s member slipped out of his hole. Then he reached down and carefully pulled the condom off Isaac’s cock, taking it with him as he entered into his nearby bathroom. </p>
<p>Isaac remained sitting in the chair, his lengthy cock wilting little by little. His brawny legs were spread out as he rested, and he felt completely at ease. </p>
<p>Having cleaned up in his bathroom, Derek came back out into the bedroom and slid into his bed, laying sensually on his side and looking at Isaac. </p>
<p>“Thanks for that,” Derek said with a friendly smirk. </p>
<p>“Anytime. Seriously, any fucking time you want and I’ll be here,” Isaac replied. </p>
<p>Isaac didn’t want to leave, but sooner or later he would have to stand up from his comfy spot and make his way to school. </p>
<p>“I guess I better head out now,” Isaac said lowly, cocking his head briefly to the side as he spoke. </p>
<p>Derek slowly nodded his head, knowing Isaac couldn’t spend the whole day here with his clothes off, even though Derek really wanted it to happen. </p>
<p>Standing up from the chair, Isaac traveled through Derek’s bedroom and hunted for his clothes. </p>
<p>Derek eyed Isaac’s naked body, enjoying every inch of thick muscle and skin. The Lacrosse player was gorgeously tall and supremely muscular, a feast for Derek’s approving eyes. </p>
<p>Finding his boxers near the dresser, Isaac bent over to grab them, giving Derek a prime view of his round juicy ass. Then he soon changed into the rest of his clothing and was back to normal. </p>
<p>“You know,” Isaac began, “I wouldn’t mind a text from you before school every now and then.” </p>
<p>“Be on the lookout for one, then,” Derek replied, giving him a very small yet meaningful smile. </p>
<p>Leaving the loft, Isaac made a quick stop at his house to shower and change. </p>
<p>Then Isaac entered his car and drove to school, a pleased smirk plastered on his handsome face. </p>
<p>Today had already turned out better than he expected.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>